In electric automobiles and hybrid vehicles, conventionally, a high-voltage battery installed on a rear side of an automobile and an inverter installed in an engine compartment are connected to each other by a plurality of wires (high-voltage power wires). The high-voltage wires are inserted into a shielding pipe in a shielded state, the shielding pipe being routed under the floor of the vehicle. Such a structure is disclosed in below-mentioned Patent Document 1, for example.